One side of a square is $2$ centimeters long. What is its area?
Solution: $2\text{ cm}$ $2\text{ cm}$ The area is the length times the width. The length is 2 centimeters and the width is 2 centimeters, so the area is $2\times2$ square centimeters. $ \text{area} = 2 \times 2 = 4 $ We can also count 4 square centimeters.